My Knight in Blue Armor
by Roxius
Summary: While searching for enemy Mamodo, Bari and Gustav find a girl who's lost everything important to her. And her name is Shion. BariXShion. PLEASE REVIEW! Most of the main characters are OOC. For people who don't know, Shion is from one of the filler arcs.
1. Bari and the girl

TOKYO RAIN FOREST, 7:45 AM…

Vincent Bari yawned and rubbed his eyes. He and Gustav had been up all night looking for enemy mamodo to fight. But they haven't had any luck for the past three days. "Just keep looking. We'll find something…" Gustav would always say. 'That man is going senile…' Bari thought as he walked over to the nearby river to wash his face. Suddenly, He heard someone scream. Bari jumped over the river and ran to the location of the scream. A leopard cornered a young girl with orange hair wearing a yellow shirt and a pink hat. "Hey, kitty! Leave the girl alone!" Bari shouted. The leopard turned its head towards Bari and lunged. Bari smirked and said, "Idiot…" Bari did one chop to its neck, another to its right front leg, and a final one to its spine. The leopard collapsed and Bari tossed it into the river. Bari turned back to the girl, who was staring at Bari with big wide eyes. Bari walked over to help the girl up, but all she did was slap him hard against the face. "WHA-" "YOU IDIOT!" The girl screamed, "I WANTED TO DIE!" "What…are you talking about?" "I LOST EVERYTHING THAT EVER MEANT SOMETHING TO ME! THE ONLY FRIEND THAT KEPT ME WANTING TO LIVE IS GONE! I HAVE NO REASON TO BE ALIVE ANYMORE!" Bari punched the girl in the face, knocking her out cold. "Great…now I have to deal with a senile man and a suicidal girl…"

Gustav was lighting a fire when Bari appeared with a girl slung over his shoulders. "Bari…did you do this?" Gustav asked. "No, of course not! She was being attacked by a leopard!" Bari shouted. Bari put the girl down and Gustav examined her. Gustav rolled up her sleeves and gasped. Deep red cuts were on both of her arms. "She's been cutting herself…" Gustav said. Bari suddenly felt something in his heart. Did he feel sad for this girl? "Try to wake her up. I'll get her some food and water…" Gustav ordered as he got up and went deeper into the forest. Bari nudged the girl with his hand, and her eyes fluttered open. "W-What? Is this…heaven?" she asked. Bari shook his head and replied, "You're still alive, remember?" Suddenly, the girl screamed in anger and pulled a knife from her pocket. Bari grabbed her arm tightly, trying to keep the girl from stabbing herself. "DON'T…THROW…YOUR… LIFE AWAY!" Bari clenched the girl's arm tight enough so that she dropped the knife. Tears began spilling down her face. 'Oh, boy…' Bari thought as he tried to calm her down. "What's your name, girl?" Bari asked the girl once she calmed down. The girl looked in Bari's eyes and said, "My name…is Shion."


	2. Shion joins the team

"Shion, huh?" Bari stared at the poor girl who nodded. 'She's so cute…' Bari thought, but he quickly shook that thought out of his head. "Where are your parents?" asked a voice. Shion and Bari looked over to see Gustav walk out of the brush carrying several logs and a bucket of water. Shion frowned for a while. It was as if she couldn't remember where her parents where. "They died about eight months ago…" Bari suddenly felt terribly sorry for this girl. 'I want to give her a hug and-Wait, what am I thinking? I'm supposed to become a strong king! I can't feel emotional over some girl's problems!' Bari thought, but deep down he did start to develop some feelings for this Shion person. "Well, we'll be leaving the forest soon enough. Shion, you can stay with us if you like…" Gustav said. Shion looked in Bari's direction and said, "Yeah, I'd like that…" Bari turned his head quickly to hide the fact that he was blushing. Gustav laughed heartily and replied, "Well then, if you want to fight alongside with me and Bari, then that's fine!" Shion laughed happily and said, "Thank you!" Bari tried his best to not look like he was staring at Shion. "We could use you as an ally to win our battles!" Gustav said. Shion stood up and exclaimed, "I want to repay Bari for saving my life, so I'll help you become king!" "PERFECT! NOW, LET'S GET OUT OF THIS FOREST!"


	3. Mamodo Battle

The next day, Gustav told Bari, "I want you to train the girl in karate. Then she could be of use to us…" Bari really didn't want to have to use this sweet girl, but he had no choice. "Shion, duck!" "HUH?" Shion just barely dodged a quick blow from Bari. "What the heck are you trying to do!" Shion cried at him. "I have been ordered to train you. Come on and fight back!" Shion wiped tears from her eyes and began wildly kicking and punching Bari. Bari easily dodged every strike. 'Hmm…' he thought, 'Her speed is good but she has no sense of control over her striking power.' Bari lunged at Shion and grabbed her hair and tossed her to the ground. "OWW! WHY DID YOU DO THAT?" Shion screamed at him. She rubbed the big red bruise on her head and began to cry a bit. "STOP CRYING AND GROW UP!" Bari ran at Shion to strike her again. Suddenly, Shion moved to the side so gently that Bari didn't notice she dodged his attack until it was too late. She then kneed Bari hard in the stomach and shouted, "I HAVE GROWN UP! AND I WILL BECOME STRONGER!" Bari clenched his stomach in pain, but he had a grin on his face. 'This girl…is like a wild stallion. Beautiful but untamable…' Gustav watched they two train from a distance and smiled. 'It looks like Bari is starting to learn about emotions…ho ho ho…' Suddenly, Gustav was knocked over to where Bari and Shion where by a big explosion. "Gustav, what happened?" Bari cried as he and Shion ran over to help the old book owner. "Heh heh heh…hit him dead on…" Bari and Shion looked up to see a mamodo with red eyes, long blue hair, 80s-style clothing, and long arms. The mamodo's bookkeeper looked like a chameleon. He had eyes that swerved everywhere, a long tongue, and very long arms as well. "Heh heh! Let's finish them, Baron!" The mamodo cried. "All right, Yumit!" replied Baron. Baron opened his spell book and cried, "_VARIGOK_!" Yumit opened his mouth and a bomb shot out of it. "RUN, SHION!" Bari turned his back to the bomb as it exploded against him. Bari could feel a wave of pain surge through his body. "BARI!" Shion cried. "Now, time for the girl! _VARIGOK!_" "AAAAAHHHHH!" Shion put her hands over her head and was ready for the explosion to kill her. Instead, the bomb blew up fifty feet to the left of her. Bari and Gustav were both standing. Gustav had his book ready and Bari looked pumped and ready. 'He looks hot when he's all tough like that…' Shion thought, as Bari and Gustav got ready to fight. "DIE! _VARIGOKURA!" _Hundreds of small bombs flew out of Yamit's mouth and headed straight for Bari. Shion reached out to Bari and cried, "NO!" Bari gave her thumbs up and Gustav shouted, "_ZORUSHIELD!" _Bari put out both his hands and a shield formed. All of the bombs knocked into the shield and exploded. The shield vanished and Bari and Gustav were unharmed. "DAMN IT! NONE OF MY ATTACKS CAN HURT HIM!" Baron cried. "Now, Bari!" Gustav exclaimed, "_GIGANO ZONIS!" _Bari fired a huge swirling beam of purple wind from his hands and both Yumit and Baron were caught in the crossfire. Yumit's book fell on the ground, burning to pieces. Yumit vanished and Baron ran away screaming. "That was easy…" Bari said. When he turned around to look at Shion, they both blushed but then quickly turned away.


	4. Shion's Past

Later the next day, Bari, Gustav, and Shion finally made it to Honogochi Highway. "We finally made it!" Shion cried happily. Bari looked around at all the people giving them weird looks. "I wonder what they're staring at?" Bari asked. "I guess a tall blue man, an old guy, and a girl coming out of the forest completely filthy and disgusting looking isn't very strange to him, huh?" Shion asked Gustav. Gustav sighed and he said, "Bari, let's go!" The threesome walked on the side of the highway until the finally reached Honogochi city. Shion ran up ahead and shouted, "C'mon, guys! I can't wait to take a bath and get some real food!" Gustav noticed Bari was blushing a bit, and he chuckled to himself. "You two find somewhere to eat," Gustav told Bari and Shion, "I'll check us in at Hotel Honogochi." While Bari and Shion explored the city, Bari asked, "Shion…why did you cut yourself?" Shion was first upset that Bari found out, but she sighed and told him her story. "As you know, my parents died eight months ago. They were killed in a car crash and I was alone for so long. My anger and sadness caused me to cut myself. I felt like I deserved to hurt myself and that cutting myself would make me feel better. Then, when I was ready to die…she appeared…" "Who?" "Her name was Mia. She got into my house somehow. She always stayed by my side. She helped me stop cutting myself, too. I loved her so much. I…I miss her…" Bari could tell Shion was on the verge of tears, so he stopped asking questions. But Shion continued, anyway. "Then, we met a Mamodo who told us about a mirror that could keep Mia from being sent back to the Mamodo world. I knew that the only way for me and Mia to stay together was to find the pieces of the mirror, but the Mamodo had tricked us. The mirror actually increased that mamodo's power ten fold! He destroyed my spell book and Mia…left me. I was so sad…I wanted to kill myself. But two kind souls saved me…" "Who saved you?" "Kiyo Takamine and Zatch Bell…" Bari froze in his tracks. 'Kiyo and...and Zatch!'


	5. ShionXBari

Shion gave Bari a weird look and asked if he was all right. Bari nodded and he continued to follow Shion through the city. 'So, Shion also knows about Kiyo and Zatch, huh?' Bari thought. He caught up to Shion and asked, "Shion…were you good friends with Kiyo?" Shion thought for a moment, then replied, "Well, we did walk to school together a few times-" Bari felt like someone just crushed his heart. "-But I only really did it so I could get a piece of the mirror. We're only friends, that's all." Bari forgot all about the horrible feeling from before and thought, 'Hmm…only friends, huh? Well, I hope that it doesn't go beyond that…' Shion smiled at Bari and said, "You know, I kind of like you, Bari…" Bari's eyes widened with shock. "Do you…think I could sleep in your hotel room with you?" Bari could feel his face get hot and his palms became sweaty. "F-Fine…if you want…" Bari replied, trying to not sound too eager about it. "YAAH!" Shion hugged Bari and the blue mamodo almost lost consciousness. "Hee hee! You're funny, Bari!" Shion said. 'She's acting like a five year old girl or something! Why-' Suddenly, Shion put her lips on Bari's mouth. 'OH MY GAWD!' Bari's mind was freaking out, but his body was calm. Shion let go and said, "Thank you for saving me, Bari. I love you…" Bari smiled at her and said, "I love you, too…" Shion kissed Bari one more time before she said, "Now, let's head back to the hotel…" "S-Sure…" Later that night, Shion and Bari made love in their bed. Soon enough, Bari and Shion became girlfriend and boyfriend. Barigave up his goal to be Mamodo King and went to live with Shion. They lived happily ever after and what not...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I wanted to end this story quickly so I stopped it here, so sorry if it's a dumb/quick ending.


End file.
